This application relates to a method of assembling a gas turbine engine, wherein both a compressor rotors and the turbine rotors are assembled using a tie shaft connection.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor, which compresses air and delivers it downstream into a combustion section. The air is mixed with fuel in the combustion section and combusted. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving the turbine rotors to rotate.
Typically, the compressor section is provided with a plurality of rotor serial stages, or rotor sections. Traditionally, these stages were joined sequentially one to another into an inseparable assembly by welding or separable assembly by bolting using bolt flanges, or other structure to receive the attachment bolts.
More recently, it has been proposed to eliminate the welded or bolted joints with a single coupling which applies an axial force through the compressor rotors stack to hold them together and create the friction necessary to transmit torque.